Beautiful Summers
by beautiful beau
Summary: This is my first story so please be kind to it. This story is about Jean and Scott having their first child togther and how sweet life can be with having a child.
1. Choosing the right name

The day was March 15, 2005, a clear, wispy day. Not too cold, but not warm either. Jean and Scott were settled in their rooms. Jean had been pregnant for over a month now and was beginning to feel a bit more sick than usual. Their child togther was going to be a baby girl, they found out. They had been talking to each other about which name they should call their precious daughter.

"How are you feeling?" asked a concerned Scott.

"I'm fine, dear, but as I mentioned to you earlier, I'd like to ONLY talk about our daughter."

"Alright. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I wanted to discuss what name we should call her because you know, she will be _here _in only a few months."

"Yeah and every time you say that it makes me even more anxious!"

"Well don't get too anxious daddy, there's still three more months to go. Getting back on topic, any particular names you like?"

"Uh, I was more on the line thinking that you could name her." suggested Scott

"Well I was thinking of maybe a Lacey or Michaela or anything I don't know."

"Lacey is a very pretty name, Jean. Do you like it?"

"I do. Okay then it's settled." said Jean as she stroked her abdomen. "Hello Lacey."

short yes but remember it's only the first chapter. I more than likely WILL write every other day so don't get upset if I don't write EVERY DAY. and remember I write more when I get reviews. kay thanx for reading.


	2. A visitor

author's notes:

thanx for the reviews everyone. It seemed like I did a good job with the first chapter. Let's hope you all like the next one.

The dayhad almost comecompletely to andend. By the time everyone had finished dinner, they were almost too tired to even stand up. Jean and Scott were already in their room by the time Storm had gotten up out of her chair. And once she did, she came upstairs to wish Scott and Jean a good night sleep then headed up to bed herself. They were alone again, only to talk about their daughter, Lacey.

"Getting ready for bed, hon?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but first I just want to take a shower." said Jean.

"Kay then, but don't leave me here alone for too long."

"I promise I won't." said Jean before going on saying, "Besides I'll only be like ten or so minutes, not that long."

"Alright I'll be counting."

"Shut up."

"Your already on two seconds and you're not even in the shower yet." joked Scott before Jean quickly and calmy walked into the shower.

After ten or so minutes, Jean was out of the shower and curled up alongside Scott. Her hands firmly in Scott's grip, was not about to let go. Then about five minutes later, they were soundly asleep in each other's arms. Only to be awoken with the sound of an unfamiliar bell. They dashed out of the bed, put their robes on, and swept out the door.

"What is it, Professor?" asked a confused and worried Scott. The bell that rang was no bell for any mission. It was an Intruder Alarm, they called it. Named that because it only goes off when an actual intruder is on or near the premises.

"I don't know who it is, Scott. But take the kids down to the tunnel and keep them safe." spoke the Professor.

"But what about you?" asked Jean.

"I'll be alright, trust me."

With some reassuring thoughts that the Professor would hopefully be alright, Jean left with Scott gathering up the children as quickly as they possibly could.

They were halfway down the hall when Scott said, "Jean I'm leaving you to go help the Profesor. If anything happens" he was interupted.

"No, you're not leaving me."

"Jean, if anything happens," he began."take care of Lacey for me."

"But Scott" he put a hand to her lips.

"Just promise me that you will." Scott said again a bit more colder and louder.

"Yes, but"

"But nothing. Now go quick!" he shouted. After a few brief seconds, Jean and the children accomanied by Storm, Logan and few of the other teachers, werein the tunnel,on their way to safety, leaving Scott and the Professor alone with the intruder.

Then suddenly, before Jean and the others could even leave the mansion, there was a gunshot coming from the inside. Jean gasped and left the others. Running back into the mansion, her heart was beating rapidly each and every second she was there. In fear that Scott very well could be dead, she turned down the corridor and found the victim, lying in a fresh pool of red blood.


	3. And then there were two

﻿author's notes: thanx everyone and omg I would never dream of killing Scott. But someone did die though. I am soooo sorry for not writing sooner. My computer's been broke and I have been very busy. Oh well I hope you all like this next chapter.

And there was the victim lying directly in front of Jean. Her heart skipped a beat as a heavy relief washed right over her: Thank God is wasn't Scott. Then suddenly in the corner of a silent and slightly dim room, someone emerged, grabbing Jean by the throat. Because she couldn't breathe or talk, she could not yell for help. But did however notify the Professor telepathically. The instruder then pulled out a knife and held it in front of her.

"Where is Charles, my dear?" he asked hopefully trying to get her to answer.

"I don't know." she responded weakly, almost out of breathe completely.

"Fine then." he said before he threw her against the wall knocking her out cold. He then strudded down the hall in search to find the man he wanted. The Professor was about to come out of where he was hiding before he had received something bad from Jean. He could not sense her anymore, which either meant: she was dead, she was unconscious, or she was simply blocking him out on purpose. He knew that in a situation like this, she would not deliberately block him out like that. He was beginning to get worried now. Scott noticed that the Professor did not move an inch since Jean sent the message to him.

"Professor, is evrything alright?" he asked.

"No, it's not, Scott." he paused for about a second. "I think Jean''s been hurt. I can't reach her anymore." Scott looked more worried than ever. And without a second to think, he stood up and left.

"Scott, be careful." was the Profesor's last word before Scott took off.

"Jean, can you hear me?" Scott thought to himself as he paced down the corridor. There was no answer. Then suddenly he looked in the kitchen and saw her. Her face was covered in blood, after being smashed into a hard wall. But before he could go to Jean's aide, he was hit in the side by an unidentified object.

"I've killed one of them already." said Scott. "So it won't be that hard to kill you." he sat up and shot his laser out. It killed the intruder. However, it also hit Jean. Scott ran down to her, trying to get her to wake up. But she didn't. He then attempted to give her air. But no luck either. He panicked as he scooped Jean up in his arms and ran back down the hall towards the Professor. But sure enough as soon as he got there, it was too late. The Professor had too been knocked out as well. Scott again tried to get Jean to wake up so he could carry the Professor out since both his legs had been broken. But again no luck. Scott didn't know what to do. He heard a sound coming from the end of the hallway. So as soon as he possibly could, he picked up the Professor, settling him on his back, and then picked up Jean once again and carried her down the hall towards the tunnel, where the others had left.

Once they reached the door which led to the tunnel, Scott was hit with a some sort of gun that almost knocked him straight to the ground. But he pushed hard on the door which suddenly opened. He was halfway down when Storm appeared. She took Jean out ofScott's hands. Then Nightcrawler appeared and took the Professor off of Scott's back. Scott lasted a mere second before dropping straight to the ground. He could feel the cold air around him getting closer and closer. He prayed to God he was not about to die. But then once he was about to give up on himself, he heard a voice and saw bright white lights above him. He opened his eyes and realized he was in some kind of lab, a medical lab of some sort. And right next to him, lying on her back, was Jean. She was still unconscious. Then he glanced over at the Professor who was wide awake.

"What happened?" asked a weary Scott.

"I don't know." asked the Professor before looking at Jean. "How is she?" he asked.

"I don't" he paused before bursting into tears. "I'm so worried about her. She hasn't woken up yet and the both of us have. And I just, just don't what to do anymore!" Scott cried.

"It's okay, Scott. I'm sure she'll be alright." said the Professor in a more reassuring yet worried voice. Then a man with blue fur from head to toe walked in. His name was Hank McCoy but he was always known as Beast. Then he spoke.

"Scott, Charles, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not too well." responded Scott.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Hank. Scott pointed to his heart.

Hank understood exactly what he meant then said, "Scott, Jean will be fine. I can assure you."

"Are you sure." asked Scott.

"Scott, she will be up on her feet by tomorrow morning, I promise."

"Alright." said Scott before remembering about something. "What about the baby?" he said silently.

"Uh, Scott." Hank began. "I did a check this morning and the baby didn't have a heartbeat. I'm so sorry, Scott." said a mournful Hank. "I'm so sorry but she didn't make it."

"No." said Scott before bursting back into tears. "No!" he cried. Hank put a hand on Scott's shoulder and cried with him. Scott didn't know how to handle _himself_ never the less Jean, who actually had been inpregnated with her. Then sudden;y to Scott's disbelief, Jean woke up. She stared at him, wondering what was wrong with him. Then looked at Hank who had come up to her, still in tears.

"Hank, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Jean.

"Jean, I don't know how to say this but." he paused but Jean knew exactly what he was saying since he was pointed to her abdomen. She too then started to weep. As Scott came up and hugged her tight, she began to cry even harder. She was crying so hard that she gagged and ended up throwing up all over him. He was too distraught to become angry, so he simply got up and headed for the bathroom, without even saying a single word. He cleaned off his shirt then went back to Jean, who was now throwing up into a garbage bag that Hank had just put there.

About two minutes later, she stopped throwing up and fell right to sleep. Scott brought her up to a bedroom upstairs, since her bed was covered with throw up. He placed her down gently, then changed into comfortable clothing. He then sat down on the bed with her and fell into a deep sleep like the one from the past night.

I hope you all liked it. I will update soon. I promise! So please do the usual, read and review. thanx!


	4. A glowing smile

authors's notes: basically I have nothing to say other than the usual "thanx for the reviews everyone."

The next morning Scott woke up startled thanks to the alarm clock seated on a small wooden table adjacent the the bed in which he and Jean had spent the night in.

"Sorry about that." said Hank walking in totally unexpected. "Bernie normally tends to spend the night occasionally."

"Bernie?" asked Scott.

"My brother, Bernie. Don't you remember him?"

"Quite frankly, no I don't."

"Well that's alright. Last you've seen of him was two years ago." said Hank.

"Ughh." yawned Scott. "What time and day is it?"

"10:00 AM, Wednesday, the third." replied Hank.

"How's the Professor?" asked Scott.

"He's perfectly fine. He's actually back at the mansion already."

"Did you ever find out who the men were who broke into the mansion?"

"No, we didn't unfortunately." replied Hank looking down at his feet in disgust. "Well I better get going. Don't want to be latefor my hot day date." said Hank breaking up the silence which drew amongst them."

"Oh, so who's the lucky lady?" asked Scott.

"All in good time my dear boy. Oh and Gerard will be coming in to replace me and to make sure you and Jean are alright." and without the even mention of an okay, Hank left, leaving Scott bedazzled.

Later, about a half an hour later, Scott still lay in bed thinking silently to himself. His daughter was dead. He knew she was but still he couldn't believe it. He couldn't possibly imagine how Jean was feeling. Nor did he intend to find out. Something about it just didn't seem right. He kept feeling that something was odd. That his daughter was still alive with him to the very day.

No she couldn't possibly still be alive thought Scott. But maybe she is he thought again. Maybe Hank lied. No he wouldn't lie because he knew how important this baby was toJean and me But maybe He looked down at Jean. Maybe she's pregnant again. Maybe she was having twins and we just didn't know it. Oh my God twins. he was interrupted. Jean rolled over in the bed, opening her eyes.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked in doubt that she would break out into tears before he could even get the words out of his mouth. But she didn't instead she said,

"Alright I guess." Then she looked up at him and hugged him tight, still not crying.

Scott just stood there still thinking if they had a chance with another baby. Then he finally got up the courage and said, "Jean, honey, I think you're still pregnant."

"What?" was the only word she could say.

"Listen I keep feeling that something is wrong. Something that includes our baby. Jean, I honestly, truthfully believe that you were meant to have twins."

Jean just looked at him in awe. Maybe she was meant to have twins. And in some cases, doctors don't at first see the other baby. So maybe just maybe, she could pregnant with the other child. Then unpredictably, she began to cry. Instead of crying from sorrowness, she was crying tears of joy. She somehow knew she was pregnant as she began to rub her abdomen like the time she and Scott had chosen their first daughter's name. Before she told Scott that she was pregnant, she realized that something was wrong. She was getting more sick than she ought to have. And now she knew the reason: she was having twins; well actually a twin, since one had already passed away. Still beaming with joy, Jean hugged Scott once again. Then kissed him passionately on the lips before leaving the bedroom with a glowing smile across her face.


	5. A lightened heart

authors notes: weird yes but remember these are mutants we are talking about and basically anything can happen in a story.

As a very happy Jean paraded down the halls, she was stopped in her tracks by Gerard.

"Well, where do you think you're going?" he asked sarcastically yet still polite since Jean had been dressed in her hospital nightgown.

"Out, will the lovely doctor excuse me?"

"That depends" he began. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine enough to leave this place." she smirked.

"I don't think you're ready yet." he told her. "Let me phone Hank and see what he suggests."

"You know _I_ too am a doctor and I know when I'm feeling well enough to leave." he stood there in complete shock.

"I'm sorry _Dr. Grey_." he began. "I honestly didn't know you were."

"Well then maybe you should pick up a paper or catch the news at five cause believe it or not, I'm always on."

"Why would someone like you be on such a television show like that."

"I am because I fight for mutants' rights."

"Rights for what?" he asked obviously confused.

"Freedom. Freedom, Dr. Geyhring."

"Well sorry I truthfully had no idea that mutants these days were in jeopardy."

"Even walking out the door is hassel these days." she told him.

"If there's anything I can do for you or your uhhh" he didn't know what to say.

"Scott, you mean?"

"Yeah, Scott, that's his name?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him. "And he's not my uhhh, he's my fiance for your information."

"Sorry I just recently had a divorce from my wife of twenty-eight years and I've been upset these past couple of weeks."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jean said in a more understanding voice rather than the one before.

"Oh well it's all over with now. Is there anything I can get for you or Scott?"

"Nothing except let me out." she smiled at him.

Without even agreeing he picked up the phone and dialed 641-866-9274 and then waited patiently for Hank to pick up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Hey, it's me I um wanted to call you because of your patient, Jean Grey."

"Ahhh Jean. What about her. Is she alright?" asked a concerned Hank.

"Uhhh yeah she's perfectly fine. But the reason why I decided to call was because she said she wanted to leave and I told her I needed your permission."

"Let me talk to her, please Gerard."

"Sure." he handed Jean the phone.

"Hello Hank." she spoke into thehard, blackenedtelephone.

"Hello Jean, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, absolutely fine. May I leave your little lab now?"

"Why, might I ask do you want to leave?"

"Something occured that I'd rather not share with you at this moment." she told him softly.

"What do you mean sonething's occured?" Hank asked. "Are you sure evrything's alright?"

"Yes, everything or should I say everyone's alright."

"Everyone?" Hank asked quite confused.

"Um yeah, and if you let me leave, I promise I will explain everything to you later."

"You promise you won't keep this secret from me?" asked Hank.

"I promise." Jean said barely above a whisper.

"Alright, I'll meet you and Scott at the mansion."

"Thank you." was all she said before handing the phone back to Gerard.

She was too excited to even dare to listen to what Gerard and Hank were discussing on the phone while she was gone. All she could think about what was what she would tell the Professor and everyone elseonce she and Scott got back to the mansion. She could only dream of what there expressions would be. Especially the Professor. To find out that he would soon be a grandfather again, would lighten up his heart. And Jean couldn't wait to see it.

well there's that chapter. I hope everyone likes it so far. I'm doing my best to keep writing but I'm starting school this week so I may be only able to write on the weekends. Oh well I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review. thanx!


	6. A new bundle of joy

authors's notes: I'm sorry everyone cause I was very busy in school. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Jean was sitting on her and Scott's bed once they reached the mansion. She hadn't yet told anyone else except for Gerard, Hank, and Scott about the brand new baby news. She was so excited now that she couldn't even talk without a slight tear dripping down her cheek. The time on the alarm clock on her nightstand now read 2:30 p.m. which means she had been upstairs by herself for almost three hours. Then just when she was about to rise from the bed, the door swung wide open.

"Scott!" Jean gasped. "God you scared me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were still alseep."

"To be honest with you, I haven't slept at all since I've been up here."

"But, Jean, you need to. Hank said you're still not well enough to handle it."

"Handle what? The baby? Trust me Scott, I can handle our baby perfectly fine."

"Jean, well since you're up anyway now, I kind of wanted to have that little talk we had a while ago. You know about the baby?"

"Oh you mean what we should name him?" she asked.

"Him, you already know it's a boy?" Scott almost sounded surpised.

"Well yeah, I mean I know it's still kind of early but I reached him with my telepathy."

"You what? Jean how could you?"

"Scott trust me it won't harm him at all. Believe me."

"Fine but you better be right cause if our son ends up with three heads, I'm blaming you."

"I promise he won't." she laughed back at him.

"Alright back to the talk." Jean interupted their little side chat.

"Oh, right. Any names you like the most for our new baby son?"

"It's actually you're turn to pick since I picked last time."

"Well alright, If you want to play by that game, I like the name James. How about you, what do you have in mind."

"I like the name James. It's very cute and totally unoriginal but I like a lot." said Jean.

"You sure you like it. I mean he's your baby too, you know."

"Oh believe me, I know he's MY baby." she chuckled a little bit. "But I like the name a lot. I really, really do, Scott."

"Great, then it's settled. Our second, well first bundle of joy is named James."

I know this chapter was verrrry short but I will probably update with a longer story this weekend. But of course, remember the more reviews, the longer the chapter. thanx everyone, lace


	7. The late unexpectation

author's notes: Sorry again with how the story is going. I PROMISE I will at least try to update sooner.

As the sun was beginning to set, Jean and Scott went back downstairs to prepare for dinner. As soon as they both finished their turkey breasts and mashed potatoes, they wanted to call the Professor into his office for a small chat about something very important. Once the Professor rounded the corner and settled into his desk, they broke the news to him.

"Professor," Jean began. "I'm pregnant. Again."

All the Professor could do was look up at her and smile.

"Jean, Scott, that's wonderful, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!" he said as he wheeled over to both of them, giving each a hug, and giving Jean a special kiss on her rosy cheek.

"It's a boy. James is his name." Scott told the enlighted Professor.

"What an absolute beautiful name. I'm so happyhow everything beginning to work out for you too." the Professor said.

"Thank you, Professor. When do you think we should tell the others?" Jean asked the Professor.

"Whenever you too shall please." was all he said, before giving them each another hug and returning back to the table, where all the others had still been.

"What was that about?" asked a very confused and very nosy Logan.

"Nothing. Simply Jean and Scott wanted to ask me something about a certain trip that's coming up pretty soon." the Professor responded to Logan's request.

"What trip, we never planned a trip?" asked Storm.

"Well, yeah I'm sorry for lying to youall this time but, Jean and Scott have been planning a trip secretly for everyone. I was going to tellyou later, but since the trip is in a few days, Jean and Scott wanted to clarify with me that they were going to tellyou all tonight."

"Cool!" one student said, before Storm interupted her.

"Wait, when and where are we going, precisely?"

"Well, we're going to Aruba, and we're leaving, let's say tomorrow!" the Professor surprised them all, but mostly Storm.

"Tomorrow, you've got to be kidding me? And to Aruba? Are you sure this isn't just one of your tricks, Professor?"

"Ororo, why would I lie to you?" the Professor answered.

Storm looked at him in complete shock then said, "Fine, then tomorrow it is! How heavy should we pack?"

"Umm let's see we're going to be away for a week and a half, so I'd say bring your whole wardrobe." the Professor smiled at everyone.

"What time should we wake up tomorrow morning?" Rogue, sitting at the far end of the table, asked.

"7:00 because we're going to have to be at the airport by 9:00 if our flight is at 10:15. Everyone clear with what we're doing? Everyone is going, and evryone is going to have a splendid time, I can assure you all that!" the Professor said before leaving the table, leaving all the students and even staff members in complete awe.


	8. Later that night

Authors notes- yeah the Professor is asuspicious of what Jean just told him but he was trying to act supportive of Jean and Scott rather than judgemental of thesituation. andbtw, thanx a lot for all the reviews everyone!

As the sun began to set, Jean and Scott were heavily packing their bags and looking highly foward to tomorrow's trip. They were just about done, then Jean thought of something which seemed very important to her.

"Would it be alright to go, even with the baby?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

"Like don't you think that morning sickness and an icrease in my bust would spark concern among some of the students?"

"Well, maybe you could pretend to be sick now so they think that you're _actually_ sick on the trip."

"But what about my breasts?"

"Let's just hope no one but me will be looking." Jean gave him a disgusted look that showed him how much she hated his comment.

The door knocked and before either one of them could even say, "come in," the Professor slid in accompanied with Storm and Logan.

"Jean," the Professor began. "Are you well enough to go, since you just had an asthma attack?"

"Uhh," Jean looked at the Professor strangely. "Yeah, it was just, uhh, I'm fine, Professor. Thank you for your concern."

"We're glad your feeling better, Jean." said Storm before leaving the couple in complete silence with the Professor.

"First lying about the trip and now this? I never knew you had it in you, Professor?" asked a very humorous Jean.

"Well, technically I wasn't really lying about the trip."

"Saying that we were planning to tell them and we actually were not, is qualified as lying." said Jean.

"I'm not too bad at it though." joked the Professor.

"No you're not, but you could use a little work." spoke a not so silence Scott.

"Yeah I'm sure Scott could help you out with that." said Jean while she playfully punched Scott in his stomach.

"Hey what did I ever do to you!" laughed Scott as he pulled Jean into a hug.

"Well, don't forget to be ready by 7:00 sharp because we'll be leaving here by about 8:00." the Professor reminded them.

"Don't worry we'll be ready, even if it means dragging Jean out of the bed and making her leave even in her pajamas."

"I'll count on you doing that!" joked the Professor before leaving and closing the door behind him. And once he did, the couple spoke no more as they finished all their packing and fell soundly asleep.

I had so much free time since I was off from school for most of the week. I will try to get in another chapter this week, depending on how busy I am. But always remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update the story. thanx a lot everyone, lace.


	9. Getting an early start

author's notes- I am sooo sorry everyone for keeping you waiting this long! I promise I will be more aware of finishing and completing my stories. And again, thank you, everyone for being so patient with me.

The sun set, then rose again the next day. Jean lay fast asleep as Scott nudged her to wake up. He gently spoke into her ear, but she didn't even move a smidgen. He asked her again to wake up, but again she didn't listen. So, finally, after getting generally concerned, he pushed at her a little harder, till then, she woke up startled.

"What are you doing, it's too early!" she almost screamed at him.

"_I'm _getting ready to go to Aruba, while _you're _sleeping and yelling at me."

"I'm sorry Scott, it must be the hormones." she tried to apologize to him.

"It better be, I hopethat's what it is." hesaid. "Now, come on, get ready or we'll be late."

"No we won't, believe me."

"Fine, but you know what?" heasked her.

"What?"

"I WILL NOT be the one who looks like an idiot, running around with my underwear hanging out my luggage, trying to chase the plane." Jeanbegan to laugh at him.

"If that happened,I'd bean idiot too, for trying to chase you to come back!"

"Haha, very funny." he said.

Then, all of sudden, as they both were getting dressed, the door to their room swung open. Without even knocking, Storm walked in.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Storm yelled at the sight of both of their of naked bodies, while covering her face.

"Can you give us a minute!" asked Scott.

"Certainly!" said Storm as she walked out of the room, laughing loudly to herself.

As Jean and Scott both finished dressing, they didn't see Storm outside their room, so they went downstairs. Once they reached the first floor, they saw everyone with hats, coats, and gloves on.

"Come on, we're leaving." said the Professor.

"But, I thought we weren't leaving till 9?" asked Jean.

"We wanted to have a descent breakfast before leaving the states." the Professor told her and Scott.

"Cool!" said Scott as he picked up his and Jean's luggage, and put on his coat, whilewaiting for Jean to get her's on,then finallywalked out the door with Jean at his side, on their way to Aruba.

I really hope that eveyone enjoyed this chapter because I know I had fun writing it. And don't forget to review it, because if you don't I probably will forget to update it. Thanks a lot, Lace.


	10. The early flight

author's notes- thanx a bundle everyone for all your reviews! I promise I will update more often...

As the day progressed, it seemed as though they'd been waiting in the airport for hours. And the slight trickle of rain against the glass windows overlooking the planes didn't reassure anyone. Everyone was tired and still very confused at the sudden vacation. The Professor leaned against the back of his chair, as most of the students, chaparoned by Jean, Scott, Logan, Storm, and Hank, were busy munching down doughnuts and hot chocolate at a nearby cafe called The Colour.

Then all of sudden, the Professor heard, "Flight 323 to Aruba is now boarding rows 40-30."

"Aghh, not us yet." the Professor silently spoke to himself. Then about five minutes with the call of his own and the students' rows, he telepathically told Jean to hurry up and get back. Jean didn't get the message at first, but after about six or seven tries, the Professor was finally able to reach Jean and make her aware of the boarding.

"Come on everyone, the Professor said we're boarding now."

"I didn't see him come?" a very sarcastic student with whom Jean wasn't to fond of, remarked.

"He told me telepathically." she said as she gave him a little push using her telekinesis. The boy made a huge smirk at her, then slowly walked away with the other students behind him.

"Forget him." said Scott as he wrapped and arm around and escorted her onto the plane.

Once on the plane, everyone seemed to feel more excited than nervous. That is, except everyone but Scott. He had always been afraid of planes ever since he and his brother had to jump out of their father's to save their lives. He began to sweat profusely and would not let go of Jean's hand.

"You okay?" asked a very worried Jean.

"Fine, you know ever since what happened" he paused, "I couldn't exactly get over it."

"I understand." Jean said to him in a very compassionate tone and hugged him tight.

And as soon as she let go, the captain said, "Good morning, folks. My name is Henry and I'll be your captain on this fabulous trip to Aruba." everyone clapped as the tvs in front of them began to fold out from the ceiling. "Feel free to walk about the cabin as soon as you see the fasten seat-belt sign go off and I hope you enjoy your flight."

After about ten minutes, two ladies came bye with some drinks and various snacks.

"Would you three like something to eat or drink?" she asked Jean, Scott, and Kitty Pryde.

"Um, We'll take two coffees, please." said Jean as Kitty ordered herself a small can of coke.

"That'll be all?" asked the flight attendant.

"Yes, that's all." said Jean as the flight attendant walked away, smiling.

After justfour hours of flying, all three of them fell asleep. Scott's hand now resting on his stomach rather than intwined in Jean's. Kitty was sleeping silently, while the person behind was snoring quite loudly. Back at the end of the airplane, Logan and Storm were busy changing between talking and reading. The Professor was finishing up a crossword puzzle he started at the airport. And some of the other students were either sleeping or listening to the iPods or CD players.

And, then which seemed like forever, the captain said, "Folks, we will be experiencing some slight turbulance as we land into Aruba." With hearing that, Jean, Scott, and everyone else on the plane yawned a bit before fully waking up.

Finally after ten minutes of bumpy flying, they heard, "Folks, welcome to Aruba, I hope you enjoyed your flight on Continental Airlines and we hope to you again!"

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. In my opinion, this was my favorite so far to write. And, you know just do the usual and hopefully I will update as soon as I can. thanx a lot, Lace


	11. A very long night

Author's Notes- Yay, I'm so glad evryone enjoyed that last chapter and like I said, I enjoyed writing it. Well, all I can say is that I hope you enjoy this next one.

As the gang walked off the airplane, everyone began to get even more excited. Looking out the windows, it was a very clear and sunny day. And upon entering the airport, one of the students spotted a sign that said, "Xavier"

"Look!" said the student, "It says your name, Professor."

"Yes, it does. You see," he looked at mostly the adults, "I bought us a bus for the time being."

"What!" everyone began to shout.

"Yes, I did, now let's go everybody, not a moment to waste!" All Jean could do was stare at Scott in shock, before getting their luggage and leaving the airport.

Once at the hotel, everyone became simply crazy.

"Welcome to the Brickell Bay Beach Club and Resort!" a young woman behind the counter told them, "Now, how many will it be," she paused at not knowing what to say next.

"Haha there's a lot of us!" the Professor told her, "It should be under, Xavier."

"Hold on one second please, let me check" said the young lady.

"Charles Xavier is it?"

"Yes, that's me." he siad.

"Alrighty then, you shall have rooms 150 to 210." she looked at her papers to make sure the information was correct.

"Thank you, um, can we have spare keys, you know just in case?" the Professor asked her politely.

"Sure thing,I see you have your hands full."

"Oh you have no idea!" they both laughed, as she gave them **all **of their keys.

"Thank you very much, Miss?" he began.

"Cynthia, please." she told him.

"Well, thank you Cynthia, and please enjoy your day."

"You too." she said and waved good-bye to them.

"Alright everyone, we need to discuss rooming." the Professor then told everyone. "Since we have 60 rooms all for us, there should be no fighting whats so ever." "Now, obviously Dr. Grey and Mr. Summers have to share a room, but who will volunteer to room with them?" "Any takers?"

Two hands went up. They were Rogue and Kitty's.

"Alright fine, Kitty and Rogue will be rooming with Dr. Grey and Mr. Summers." "What about Wolverine, who wants to room with him?" no ones' hands went up. "Alright, now I'm going to be doing all the picking."

And after a couple moans and complaints and 20 minutes later, everything was sorted out. After getting the appropriate keys, Scoot and Jean with Kitty and Rogue went on to find room 178. They found it 10 minutes later.

"Wow, this is one huge hotel!" said Kitty.

"No kidding." said Scott.

"Um, can I just ask a question?" asked Kitty.

"Sure." said Jean.

"Okay, but don't take this the wrong way, but we won't have to listen to you too all night, will we?"

They both looked at her in disgust, "Of course not, and that's highly inappropriate and I'd like for you to appologize right now." said Scott.

"Sorry?" said Kitty before jumping onto the bed.

Now as the night began to come, it turned 6:00 and all four of them were starving.

"I'm hungry!" complained Rogue.

"Well, if you want, you two could order a pizza because Jean's not feeling well, and I don't trust you two out alone."

"But that's not fair!" yelled Kitty.

"I don't care about what's fair and what's not, you are rooming with me, and that's not going to change."

"Fine, I'll call room service." said a clearly mad Rogue, as Kitty made a face then walked away.

"Don't listen to them." Scott told Jean. "It's really not your fault."

About 10 minutes later, the pizza finally came with a knock on the door.

"Thank God!" yelled Kitty as she took some money out of Jean's purse then opened the door.

"That won't be necessary." said the man as he handed over their pizza. "The food will be charged onto your account, which you'll have to pay when you leave. So all I really need is your name" the pizza man said.

"It's Xavier." said Scott.

"Okay, got it all written down hear, enjoy your pizza guys!" the pizza man said then walked out.

By the time everyone finished the pizza, it was 7:30. Rogue and Kitty asked if they could go swimming, but Scott objected by saying, "Come on guys, tonights not the night, really. Can't you wait till tomorrow, because I promise you both that tomorrow whether Jean's feeling better or not, we'll do something fun, I promise."

"Fine." Rogue said as she slammed the door shut.

"If I can't go to the pool" began Kitty, "then I'm taking a shower right now!"

"Thank you." Scott said to Kitty before she slammed that door, "I mean it." she then shut the door without slamming it.

"I'm gonna watch some t.v., is that ok with _you_?"Rogue asked Scott in a very rude manner.

"Yes, that's fine, but just don't make it too loud, because Jean's going to bed in a few minutes."

"Fine." said Rogue before turning the t.v. on

"Tonight's going to be a long night." Scott said to Jean before kissing her good-night and tucking her in.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will probably update quicker because I'm off all this week, but don't forget to review. thanx, Lace.


	12. The friendship secret

Author's Notes- Thanks a lot for all the reviews everyone, that's really all I can say. I hope you enjoy this next chapter because soon enough everyone will discover Jean's secret in a shocking way!

It was now 2:35 a.m. and Jean could not sleep well. Not only was she constantly throwing up, but she was also keeping Scott up. Thank God Kitty and Rogue were fast asleep, not knowing what was going on. Although Jean had only been pregnant for nearly6 months, she was experiencing some rather heavy morning sickness. But, with Scott at her side everyday, made Jean feel a little less anxious.

"Shhh, everythings going to be alright." Scott whispered to Jean, trying to reassure her, while also trying to keep his voice down.

"I know." she said, "Just go to bed, I'll be fine, I promise."

"No, we are in this together, and I will stay in it with you."

"Thank you, Scott." Jean said before coughing and later vomitting again.

The night seemed to go on forever. And all Scott could really do was give her reassurance and keep her calm during this rough pregnancy. And every night made him feel more upset about the fact that he couldn't physically help Jean through this.

The next morning didn't go well at all. With Kitty and Rogue up and awake, their demands and complains began to flow.

"Can we actually _do_ something fun today?" asked Kitty.

"Yes, I promised you that you could." said Scott.

"Well in that case, can we go to the beach, since we _have_ to stay with you guys?" asked Rogue.

"Sure." said Scott. "But, umm, Jean do you want to tag along with us?" he asked his young wife.

"Whichone are you going to?" she asked. "Cause if I feel better, I'll try to catch up with you."

"We're going to Palm Beach." Kitty intruded in before Scott could even answer.

"Thanks." said Jean, looking back at Scott.

"So, we'll probably see you later than?" asked Scott, who winked at Jean.

"Yeah, probably." said Jean.

With a moment of silence, Kitty finally spoke,"Soare we going or what?"

"Yes,let me just get my bags." Scott told the impacientteen.

After getting his bags and kissing his wife, Scott left the room with the two girls. The drive to the beach only took about a half hour. And, with their stomachs growling, the girls didn't miss another opportunity to complain.

"Can we like stop at a McDonald's or something?" asked Rogue.

"If you can speak their native language," continued Scott, "Then fine."

"Great, than we'll be starving." complained Rogue.

"Not necessarily." said Kitty.

"What, you understand their language?" asked Rogue.

"No, but Jean does." Kitty told them, and was shocked to see Scott's look.

"No she doesn't?" interupted Scott.

"Yes, she does." Kitty again said it.

"How do you know?" asked Scott.

"Cause she was talking to the maid in their language."

"And when was this?" asked Scott.

"Like last night when you were out getting iced tea." said Kitty.

"Oh, okay I remember. But, a maid came?"

"Um, yeah, and Jean tippedher like 5 or 6 dollars or something like that." Rogue broke in.

"Fine, but you are NOT calling Jean right now because she's sick in the room."

"Oh my God, I mean I don't want to say who cares, but, really she's sick, big deal." Kitty then said to him.

"Who cares?" asked Scott, "I care. My wife is in there throwing up, trying to handle this preg" they both looked at him in shock.

"Oh my God, oh my God, you mean she's pregnant!" Rogue chimed in.

"Yeah, she is." Scott told them.

"That is so cool!" yelled Rogue, "You're gonna be a daddy. That is SO COOL!"

"Thanks, but please, you cannot tell anybody else. Please, I trust you."

"You're asking us not to tell anyone?" asked Rogue.

"Yes, I am, please just don't." said Scott.

"Well aren't people gonna noticed. I mean _I _noticed that she was a little bigger, but I didn't wanna be rude and ask." Kitty then said.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you from asking Jean and I not to have sex while on this vacation, did it?" Kitty's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Sorry, it was just for fun!" Kitty tried to redeem herself.

"Okay, then in that case, this is for fun too!" Scott said as he poured water all over her. Rogue was laughing so hard, almost about to pee her pants, while Kitty suprisingly was laughing too.

"I guess I deserved that!" yelled Kitty as she squeezed the water out of her hair.

"Uh, you think!" Scott told her.

"Well, now that we're all friends, let's call Jean." Rogue said to them.

"No, we are NOT!" said Scott.

"No, I meant to wish her you know a happy pregnancy or a simple congrats."

"That's a good idea, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Why what's gonna happen?" asked Kitty.

"Nothing, I'm kidding." they both looked weirdly at him, "What, I can't joke around with you?"

"Aghh, what's her number?" asked Rogue.

"It's 555-8922." said Scott.

"Wait!" Kitty interupted, "Area code, maybe?"

"Right, I like totally forgot about that." Rogue laughed at herself while hanging her phone up.

"212, it's 212." Scott told Rogue, while she tapped the numbers into her phone.

"Masha pabien!" Rogue told Jean once she got connected.

"Excuse me?" asked Jean slightly confused.

"Um I said congratulations in Aruba's own language."

"Right, I didn't know that one, sorry. But, why are you congratulating me?" Jean asked.

"Um I heard someone was having a little bebe?"Rogue asked Jean.

"Oh my God, who told you!" she sounded a little shocked.

"Who do you think?"Rogue sarcastically stated.

"Scott?" Jean responded in the same tone as Rogue used.

"Yuppers and congratulations, we're at the beach now, care to join!"

"No thanks, um I gotta go, I'll see later, bye." Jean then hung up.

"Bye?"

"I warned you." Scott then said.

"But you said you were kidding." said Kitty.

"Nope, sorry, I wasn't."

"You know, now I'm really gonna have to get back at you!" yelled Rogue as she dumped sand all over him.

The day had seemed to go perfectly as the three became quicker to compliment each other rather then complain. The only bad tjings that was in Scott's mind, was sorrying about Jean. And, by the time they got back to the room, Jean was fast alseep, enabling them to talk to her about her upcoming baby. The time was now 11:00, and they were all tired so they just went to bed, awaiting the next day. But, all but one went happily asleep. Scott couldn't help but wonder if Jean was alright. He couldn't even help her today at all since he was out with the girls all day. Not knowing what else to do, he kissed his wife on her forehead, then pulled the covers all over him, desperate to find some sleep.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because I know I did. Thanks for the reviews everyone, it seems like everyone always has something nice to say about the chapter, which is a good sign. So, please don't forget to review and I hope to get back to you. Thanks a lot, Lace.


	13. Just a little secret

Author's Notes- Here comes another chapter with a lot more action! I hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter because I can guarantee you, there's more and better to come.

Sleep hit him like punching bag. He was so tired, he never noticed how many times Jean woke up last night.

"It's minimized to about 2 times a night." she told him the next morning.

"Terrific!" said Scott, fully reguvenated after yesterday's long day.

"Yeah, wow that's great." said Kitty while applying her blush.

Even though they had only been there for 2 1/2 days, all four of them seemed to be geting along with each other. As Jean and Scott were chatting and Kitty was doing her makeup, Rogue was out getting something to eat. At this stage in their vacation, it only seemed right for Scott to trust her. About 5 minutes later, Rogue came back, hands completely full.

"Help me, help me!" she chanted as she tried not to make anything spill.

"Don't have a seizure, alright. We're coming." said Jean, trying to get up.

In this stage in her pregnancy, getting up was not on her top priorities list. She could not wait to get this baby out of her. Nor could Scott. Since her preganancy began, he had turned into a nervous wreck. Always checking up on her and the baby made Jean even a little nervous. But, now on this vacation, to Jean's request, he became a little less nervous. About 15 minutes later, Storm arrived accompanied with Logan. She seemed very pale and odd looking to Jean, who immediately rose from her bed. With all her pushing, she could not break through Scott's hand, which was keeping her on the bed. Storm made a gesture for Scott to come outside. And, again Jean tried to break through his grip, but no luck. After having a few words with Jean, telling her to stay right here and that he would handle everything, he went outside tosee Storm and Logan.

"What's wrong?" asked Scott.

"Well, it's not me, actually." said Storm.

"What?" asked a very confused Scott.

"Um, you see we got a call from Hank and" she couldn't finish what she was saying. Scott just looked at her in concern, hoping that the news she was trying to give was good. "You see, he needed to talk to Jean and sice her cell was off, he called us. I said she wasn't with us. But, he said it was very important for him to talk to her. So, I said I'd take a message then tell her about it later. Well, it was the most shocking news off all." she finished. "He said Jean's 6 1/2 months pregnant!" Scott just looked at her with no expression on his face what so ever. "Is that true? I mean did you really get her pregnant and not tell us at all?" asked Storm.

"Yeah, sort of. It was for the best intentions." Scott tried to tell her.

"What intentions!" she almost screamed at him as Logan stood there trying to calm her down. "My best friends having a baby is the greatest news ever. I just wish I would've learned it earlier." she continued. Then all of a sudden, Jean opened the door.

"What's going on here?" asked Jean.

"Well" Storm was cut off by Scott who whispered to her, "Do not make her upset, do you hear me?"

"Um" Storm tried again, "Nothing's going on. We were just talking about how wonderful Aruba is."

"Really?" asked Jean clearly not getting it.

"Yup." Logan finally started talking.

After that small almost spill-out about the pregnancy, Jean went back into the room. Then, after some minor arguments, Storm and Logan left Scott, Jean, and the girls. Scott was upset and confused with himself. He didn't know why Jean wouldn't tell them. She clearly told him that she told them all. Maybe she forgot to? But, she promised Scott that she would. Why would she lie to him? Why did he make up a lie just to get Storm to leave? All these questions came pouring into Scott's mind. He didn't know how he would approach and confront Jean about this. He then suddenly thought of an idea.

"Hey guys!" Scott yelled at the girls and Jean.

"Oh my God, why does everyone have to be so loud!" Rogue then said.

"Sorry, but hey I got a good idea for today." they just looked at him with the ''come on already'' look on their faces, "Well, what do you say we do a little shopping?" all the girls, even Jean, couldn't believe whatthey were hearing.

"You serious?" Kitty asked hoping that he was.

"Yeah, why not, you girls have earned your keep around her these past couple of days."

"Oh yeah, we're going shopping!" Rogue yelled as Kitty sang along with her. And, with the girls shopping, Scott could easily talk to Jean in privacy, making this a very good day.

And after 15 minutes of driving, they finally hit the Seaport Marketplace. After talking tothe girls and giving them each $200 to spend, he let them be while he talked to Jean.

"I'm hungry." Jean almost whined at him.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Scott replied back to her.

"Uh, pineapples and custard."

"Wow, yummy, that's sounds delicious. I'll go see if I can fetch a hamburguesa, while I get you some pinas y custard." Jean laughed at his attempt on the Spanish language.

"This is Aruba, not Spain, sweetheart." she shot back at him.

"Right, well, he I go." she laughed at him again before he left in search for some food.

He came back 30 minutes later, food in hand, to find Jean sleeping on one of the benches. He feltit was stupid to wake her up, but didn't want her custard to get warm. But, then he thought of how much Jean hated being woken up. And, now that she was pregnant,it was like trying to wake a dinosaur up from extinction. With this thought in mind, he decided to let her sleep for a good 20 minutes more. Once the 20 minutes were over, Scott caught Rogue and Kitty behind him.

"Sshhh." he told them.

"We're going toget some lunch. Want anything?" Kitty whispered to him.

"No thanks, I ate already. Wantsome custard?"

"Um, no thank you." Rogue said as she and Kitty left to get something to fill their stomachs.

About an hour later, theclock turned to3:00, and Scott still hadn't waken Jean yet. Hethen saw the girls wavingback at him. He was so happy to see the girls. He was more than pleased to finally be able to go home, since his plan backfired, "Oh well." he thought to himself, hoping hewould get a chance at talking to her later.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because you get to see some more mixed reactions at Jean's pregnancy. And, just keep those reviews coming because as any author would, the more I see reviews, the more I update. Thanks a lot, Lace.


	14. Grilled Cheese with Mayo

Author's Notes- OMG I am so sorry that I haven't gotten back to this story. I've been very busy with school and now that I'm finished I'll try to update more. Again, I'm truly very sorry.

**Chapter 14**

**Grilled Cheese with Mayo**

11:42 p.m. was what the clock said once Jean had finally waken up. Looking over at her sleeping fiancé, Jean decided not to wake him as she made her way over to the bathroom. After using the bathroom, she was shocked to see Scott sitting upright on the bed.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had to use the bathroom." she quickly responded.

"You've been out for almost 12 hrs. Jean. Are you hungry, I mean can I get you something?"

"Actually yeah if you don't mind going out and getting me a grilled cheese with mayo. Oh and a grape soda too."

"Sure, um just don't fall alseep on me ok."

"I promise I won't."

"Ok then if I come back and you're asleep, then well I'll"

"You'll do what?" Jean interrupted him.

"I'll eat your sandwich. How's that."

Jean sighed, "I promise I won't fall asleep k?"

"K." Scott said as he kissed her goodbye and grabbed his wallet.

With nothing to do while Scott was out, Jean was as bored as a sitting duck. She didn't want to wake the girls up but she really was in the need to talk to someone. So she decided to call Storm hoping that she was out with Logan doing anything but sleeping. And Jean was right. Storm and Logan were out at the local bar simply enjoying theirselves.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side was hard to hear due to all the loud noise coming from the background.

"Hi, Storm?" Jean tried to be as quiet as she could, but also trying to listen through the loud music.

"Jean?" the voice answered.

"Yeah, Storm is that you? I can't hear that well."

"No, it's Logan. Do you wanna talk to Storm." Logan was shouting at this point also trying to get pass the loud music surrounding him.

"Yeah can you please put her on?" Jean asked.

"Uh, sure hold on one second." said Logan as he nudged Storm trying to get her attention.

"What!" Storm yelled.

"It's Jean, she wants to talk to ya!"

"Well tell her I'm busy right now." a drunken Storm yelled again.

"Huh, fine." he said as picked the phone back up.

"Hey Jean?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Listen Storm's kinda busy now so she can't talk to yaand I gotta go sorry."

"Wait, Logan." he hung up on her.

Meanwhile back in town, Scott was hurrying around town trying to find a place open this late to cater to Jean's exotic food choices. After being out for almost an hour, Scott almost lost hope in finding a restaurant. But suddenly in the corner of his eye, he saw someone. Someone he didn't know.

"Can I help you?" Scott asked. Then suddenly he fell flat on the ground with his sunglasses in the attacker's hands. Scott had suffered a massive blow to the head and now not feeling any strength to pull himself up, he collapsed into a deep sleep.

**Don't forget to review guys. Thanks a bunch.**


	15. What the Future Holds

Author's Notes- I just want to say thanks a bunch for the reviews and hoping still more to come. There are some curse words in this chapter

**Chapter 15**

**What the Future Holds**

Scott was in much pain as he finally opened his eyes after being unconcious for 15 minutes. But as he began to open his eyes, he didn't see the man that attacked him. Instead he saw a woman. Looking at her in disbelief, the woman quickly changed back into the man right before his eyes.

"Mystique!" Scott shouted, not even realizing how late it was.

"No, my name is Coonrad." the young man told Scott.

"What do you want with me? Why did you attack me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. All my people said was that I had to kill you."

"Your people? What people? Who told you this?"

"They are mutants and they told me to kill you because of your son."

Scott didn't mean to scream at the man but he was so angry and frustrated that it slipped out. "What!"

"Your son is the only human in the entire world that has the power to change mutations."

"What do you mean change mutations and how do you know all this!" Scott yelled again.

"We know all this because we are mind readers and we can see the future and what it holds. And when we say change mutations, we mean completely get rid of them for good."

"You mean to say that my son has the power to get rid of my mutation?"

"Yes, and anyone else's mutation too. But, I'm sorry I have to say this"

He was cut off by Scott's "What?"

"Your fiancé will die if she does not give birth in the next 48 hours simply because the child has enough power to kill her. I'm sorry."

"But, no, it can't happen. If it does my son will be born prematurely." said Scott with look of confusion and total worry on his face.

"I know but it's the only way." the man shot back.

"How do I even know you're telling me the truth?"

"Would you like to see your future?" the man asked.

Scott didn't really want to but thinking that it was the only way to get proof that this man was indeed telling him the truth, he nodded his head.

* * *

Looking into the man's eyes, Scott saw everything. He saw himself sitting on a beautful front porch decorated with everything from tables and chairs to couches and wine coolers.He pictured himself to be around 35 years old and living in either Upstate New York or New Jersey since the city he used to live in was no where to be seen. He also realized that he could see in color and reaching up and taking his sunglassed off, he could see his5 year old son, James, and beautiful wife in full color. James lookedjust like him he thought. But there was something strange about his wife. He couldn'tsee her face, only her long brown hair going down her back since she was facing the opposite direction of him. He called her hunny andshe turned around with plants dangling from her hands. He then suddenly realized thatthis woman in front of him was not Jean. She looked at him with the kind of expression that said, "What are you looking at?" Scott couldn't believe his eyes, standing right in front of him was this other woman that he would never even dream about marrying. Sure she was pretty but that's all the she had going for her. Then suddenly someone walked up to the door with a package wrapped in their hands.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jean Summers." the man asked.

Then the woman he thought could never be Jean walked up and took the package with a smile and politely told the man thank you. At this point, Scott's head was spinning. He was confused more than ever. How could this be Jean he thought. It doesn't even look like her at all.

"Everything ok?" his wife walked up to him and asked.

"Jean, is that really you?" he asked the woman standing right in front of him.

"Why the hell wouldn't it be me? Are you on something?"

How could Jean have turned into such a bitch? Where did that sweet woman he used to know go?

"I said are you on something?" Jean asked again.

"No." was Scott's only answer for he had beenwondering his whole life what it would be like if he were to marry Jean. And nowseeing it in full bloom, he was not only disappointed butvery sad. In fact a tear even stolled down his cheek as the visionended andhe could see Coonrad once again.

* * *

"Now do you have proof that I'm telling you the truth?" Coonrad asked.

"I need to go." Scott told him, trying to hold back the tears as best as he can.

"Remember what I told you, if Jean does not give birth in 48 hours then she will not make it."

"I know. Thanks for everything Coonrad." said Scott before leaving the man in the desolated street.

Once Scott entered the hotel room, he saw Jean sleeping like a baby. I knew she'd fall alseep Scott thought to himself just before going into the bathroom, undressing himself, then heading back to bed.

**Please remember toreview thanks a lot.**


	16. Emergency

Author's Notes- Sorry for taking so long to get back, I just started school like 4 weeks ago. I'll try to update more as soon as I possibly can.

**Emergency**

The next day dragged on as Scott couldn't spark up a conversation with Jean about the baby. But, he just knew that what the man had said couldn't possibly be wrong. Thinking back to Coonrad's last words, "She will die in 48 hours..." Scott knew if he ever wanted to see Jean as his blushing bride he needed to act quick. Getting his guts together, Scott walked up to Jean and began to explain.

"Jean um how ya feeling?" Scott asked a dumb question, but her answer sparked his conern.

"I don't know I just feel, different. I feel like there's something wrong Scott. I'm scared."

"I'm taking you to the hospital right now!" said a panicking Scott. But before he could do anything, Jean fainted.

Scott scooped her up in his arms and immeditaely called 911. And within minutes an ambulence arrived, taking the couple to the nearest hospital. Scott's heart pounded and pounded as he walked through the corriders of the hospital. He wanted to help Jean get through this but doctors kept telling him to wait until she wakes up. Scott was scared for her. He knew the baby was not ready to come out and would be born prematurely, but he had to push those thoughts aside so he could Jean.

"Mr. Summers," a young doctor said. "She's ready."

Hearing this Scott almost fainted himself. He was not ready for this and he knew it. But instead of collapsing, Scott stood to his feet and followed the doctor. Once her got to the room he saw Jean lying there crying. He wanted to hug her and tell her that everything's going to be okay, but he had a job to do: Get this baby out alive.

"Push Jean come on you can do it hunny." Scott told his screaming fiancé.

"Doctor we need to do an emergency Cesarean Section." Scott heard one of the nurses say, which made him begin to hyperventilate.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, the baby boy was out. He weighed 7 lbs. 14 ozs. and was 23 inches long. He was not a premature baby, he was a healthy baby with his mom's hair and dad's eyes. The name they had given was James Nathan Summers and he was Scott and Jean's pride and joy.

**I know that this was a short chapter but I promise there will be more to come. Please don't forget to review, thanks a lot.**


	17. Glenda

Author's Notes- I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates towards this story. I hope that I will able to update more often and finish the completion of this story some time soon.

**Chapter 17**

**Gl_e_nda**

James Nathan was their pride and joy. Doctors were stunned when he came out naturally healthy with a full set of nutrients. Throughout the doctors' amazement and wonder, Scott couldn't help but be simply confused. His head began to hurt and he began to wonder if he was actually here in the hospital or simply dreaming all this up. He then began to wonder if his friend had anything to do with this. He was angry and fumed with the man he decided to call his friend. But he didn't know where to even begin to search for him. He was then interrupted by a nurse named Glenda.

"Hi, Mr. Summers?" she said in her native accent."

"Yeah, something I can do for you, Miss" he didn't know her name.

"Glenda, my names Glenda." The nurse told him.

"Glenda. You're Glenda like from the Wizard of Oz aren't you!" she looked at him like he had three heads.

"Her name's actually spelled G-l-_i_-n-d-a not G-l-_e_-n-d-a, Mr. Summers." He swallowed hard from mere embarrassment. "I was actually coming to tell you that your wife has been asking for you and has asked me to ask you how you're holding up, which I'm not so sure you are."

"No, I'm fine just a bit confused that's all." He also wanted to tell her that Jean was his fiancé not wife but he didn't want to start an argument with Gl_e_nda. With a cue from his looking down at the floor, Nurse Glenda returned back to the room with Jean and left Scott standing there like an idiot. But after 5 minutes of a little thinking, Scott decided it was time to tell Jean the truth about his friend.

* * *

"Hey, there he is!" Scott heard a woman shout.

"Hey yeah I'm here." Storm came up to him in a big hug and told him how lucky he is to have such a beautiful son. He thanked her very warmly then headed back over to his wife who was now on the verge of sleeping. He wanted to wake her up but would have never heard the end of it from the doctors who knew Jean needed the rest.

"Um Nurse Glenda told me that Jean wanted to see me." Scott got the doctor's attention.

"Oh yeah she _did _but now she's asleep and we don't want to wake her now do we?" Scott could have punched the man for speaking down to him like that. We don't want to wake her now do we? It wasn't what he said but it was _how_ he said it. Why did everyone in the damn hospital have to be so goddamn rude to him?

Scott decided that since Jean was asleep he should stay with her until she woke up and told everyone to go back home. And once he gave everyone the proper goodbye, he finally had some alone time with his son, never knowing the dangerous consequences of having him alone with him.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of talking to his newborn son, Scott began to get tired but remained awake just in case Jean woke up anytime soon. He could also tell that James was getting tired since he began to shut his eyes. Then all of a sudden the unthinkable happened. Scott shut his eyes for one minute then opened them to see a huge hole in the room and everyone in the entire hospital running around screaming. He quickly shut his eyes and tried to find his glasses. He managed to find them on the floor but neglected to make sure if his family was alright.

* * *

**Yeah I know the chapter was short but there's a ton of good stuff to come. I hope you all liked it. **


End file.
